Bound Soul
by MERC SOUL
Summary: This is a story about 4 friends attending a school that absorbs students souls into a virtual world over a period of games including Minecraft and Halo saga. Follow Jason Klein Lavernius Craye Fiona fang And May mills as they immerse themselves into games. Expect some romance, comedy, mystery, and a little mystery in this story. Please don't hate too hard this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Bound Soul

CHAPTER 1

Jason Klein

POV

I stared out at the warm town below me from the outdoor stairwell of MLG Academy in Salt Lake City Utah. For the first time that whole day I smiled at the thought of trying to fly by jumping off the railing. "What a foolish idea" I worded to myself, still it did seem like a dream I would one day make possible. "If I don't splatter on the concrete first" I grimaced at my harsh truth and abandoned my fantasy of flight.

"You know Jason, I don't know what draws you to this stairwell so much but you should come back to class. The damn teacher is wondering why your skipping again. And to be frank, I'm tired of covering for you." I faced my good friend and stared into his chocolate brown eyes, "I'm gonna pass for today Lavernius, I want to go catch some Zs on the roof." Lavernius shook his head exasperated " oh come on Jason, this is the 4th time this week"… I watched him as I thought of how to respond to his comment. He truly sounded like a panicking child. However that was his nature, well only in Reality. In the virtual world he changes personalities entirely not to mention appearance.

"Tell ya what Lavernius, If you cover for me today I will try to hook you up with Fiona and –" Laverius grabbed my shoulders eyes sparkling. " You mean it? Would you really do that!?" I removed his hands from my shoulders a bit bewildered, " I will try but if she says no DO NOT freak out." Laverius's eyes shines brighter and his dark face began to have a hint of red with obvious embarrassment or excitement. "Okay Jason Klein my best friend, I shall go cover for you!" I smiled at him as he marched purposefully off down the stairs. Ithen turned around to face the town again.

As I walked back to my dorm I noticed Fiona walking by. She was pretty for sure but I don't know what Laverius really saw in her. I could only see what she allowed others to see as far as personality. As for looks she was a mid length blonde. She wore red contacts that covered blue eyes. She had her standard school appropriate red and black flannel shirt with gray pants. When she games people call her Fiona the Fang or Fiona Fang due to her relentlessness in combat games. The funny thing is he name is actually Fiona Flower Fang so I guess her nickname became quite a topic throughout the school. "OY why are you staring at me you perv!?" She spoke at me with aggression. "Oh um hey listen do you know a dude by the name of Lavernius Craye?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't just walk away. She raised an eyebrow "who," she asked intrigued. "Black guy, wears a lot of blue and orange, kinda an airhead." Her eyes widened with recognition "oh yeah what about him?" I presumed to tell her Lavernius was in a sever crush with her and asked if she wanted to get a coffee with him sometime. She flashed a rather brilliant smile and said sure. I thanked her and walked back to my dorm room. It was so a small yet cozy dorm, a twin sized soft bed, a nightstand, TV, fully functional bath, and a window that had a view of the schools courtyard. I drew my curtains and crawled into bed. " tomarrow I have to go back to the virtual world again, better rest now before my soul is transported" I said drowsily and fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jason POV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping loudly till I shut it off. I crawled out of my comfy bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the light I looked at myself in the mirror, white skin, semi lengthy blonde hair angled covering my right eye. Teal eyes with somewhat dark circles under them. I did my morning hygiene and put on my dark blue jeans an threw on my black and neon green hoodie. Left my room not bothering to eat breakfast and headed for class.

The entrance was grande to say the least, gold and silver doors with console controllers etched into them belonged any gamer noobs and elite players alike. This went for me as well bieng a strong but not an elite player this door meant that I was on my way to becoming a master gamer. Opening the door I saw 15 rows of individual consoles and screens surrounding a circular platform where the GM (Game Master) stood and graded our progress with the leaderboard super computer.

"Welcome everyone", the GM stated loudly and gleefully."Today we will work on creativity and survival, please pick a seat at an available soul transport and strap in. Afterwards activate soul transmission and select the MLG Academy Server!"

Minecraft, I thought to myself with mixed feelings, "this will be interesting for sure"… Then the GM began ranting again "TODAY AND FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS WE WILL BE WITHIN THE GAME, AFTER WE ALL BUILD A HUGE CASTLE IN CREATIVE YOU SHALL SPLIT INTO SMALL ALLIANCES AND SURVIVE TOGETHER AND TRY TO PK (player killing) THE OPPOSING PLAYERS NOT AFFILIATED WITH YOUR ALLIANCE! MAY THE BEST CRAFTER WIN!"

Upon sitting in my seat my face was covered with a cryogenics mask freezing my body and transmitting my soul through the machine where it becomes digitized code and I wake within the game. Closing my eyes I awoke within the block infested world that is Minecraft. In front of me lie a character customizer, I activated it and saw myself as a Minecrafter after some tweaking I looked like the blonde kid who was currently frozen in reality. The only difference was that I was now wearing a pair of black and green gamer head phones equipped with a microphone on my head. After I finalized my character I looked in my game menu to see what Mods were active. I read the list silently.

Mob Talker

Furniture

Enhanced Weapon/Tool/Armors

Improved Villagers

Hmmm I wondered then noticed I received a message from the GM. Opening the message and it instantly teleported me to where the castle was already bieng built. Around me I saw other players popping out of thin air as they to had been teleported to this location. After a few minutes I met up with Lavernius and to my surprise Fiona was there with him. As expected Fiona's appearance was the red and black top, skirt, stockings, and Bow. However Lavernius's appearance was a huge change beyond my belief. He had silver lengthy tousled hair, an orange eye while the othe was covered with a mechanized looking eyepatch. The rest of his lower head was covered by a blue metal plate with glowing turquoise circuit patterns. His right arm was robotic and like the plate on his face was blue with turquoise circuit patterns still glowing. He wore an orange tank top and black ripped pants, he kind of frightened me a little to be honest. "So it's gonna be us three only," I asked still perplexed by Lavernius's body. Fiona spoke up "No I have a close friend joining us at the castle soon, she's an excellent alchemist so she can create us some phenomenal potions." I faced the build site now swarming with busy players, "Ok well we'd best get started, after all the sooner begun the sooner done right?" Ha ha that was sooo philosophical, I chuckled to myself while we marched to the build site.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Upon arrival I noticed many of the players already working on a wall to surround the castle while others worked on buildings or gathered materials. It was amazing how fast the GM unified everyone within the server, although he is the man in command in reality.

Lavernius suggested we should help the others and so we built stone axes and went to gather wood. Before long Fiona received a message from her mystery friend announcing they were waiting for them at the newly built Alchemy lab within the walls of the build site. We carried our stacks of materials and dropped them off at the firewood deposit and made our way to the Alchemy Lab.

The Lab was nothing more than what appeared to be a wooden home with work stations and a few bookshelves already cluttered with loose pages and odd items used for potions. The only light source was a blazing torch on the wall bathing the room in a orange red glow.

A girl in a pinkish purple zip up hoodie was sitting at one of the messy stations working on some shady fluid in a test tube. "Hi May" Fiona said in an overly cheerfully voice. The girl turned around revealing her face. Tanned skin, brown hair, and purple goggles on her head. The only irregularity were her eyes… Golden irises, the whites of her eyes were replaced with a faint purple. As she stood I saw she wore casual blue jeans and purple shoes. "Hello everyone" she spoke softly "it's pleasuring to meet you all, I am May Mills better known as Magic May" Lavernius shook her hand " Nice tah finally meet cha miss May! I'm Lavernius Craye, most people call me Ratchet!" Fiona gave him a [no you idiot look] "Um that's not what I heard… I'm pretty sure those asshats call you Ratched." Lavernius stiffened while May and I laughed scratched the back of his head while Clearing his throat, "well um just call me Lavernius." May nodded. "I'm Jason Klein it's cool to meet you May," I said calmly. May smiled "cool nice to meet you."

Fiona perked up "hey guys we should make a guild as soon as this castle is complete do you have any ideas for a name or symbol?" Lavernius squealed excitedly "I KNOW I KNOW HOW ABOUT THE CYBER BOT NINJA CORE!" Fiona, May, and I stood in silence as we processed this idea, May spoke up "well it will be awhile till we need to make an executive decision however Lavernius, I think we have a new nickname for you." Lavernius looked surprised "what is it?" May spoke in a loud happy voice "CYBER BOT NINJA!" At this Lavernius looked like he would cry instantly. I walked up to my best friend "well it's official but let's just shorten it to Cyber Bot when we're in the field Kay?" Lavernius nodded ecstatically. "Ok then let's all go get some food at the Hall. I'm super hungry guys." So we walked together to the Hall.

Inside were NPC's waiting tables for players coming in for a bite to eat.

I ordered 2 porkchops and a glass of water while the others ate steak soup or fruit. "Ok everyone," Fiona said raising her glass of beer "Let's say cheers to the formation of a great friendship and allow us to continue after this castle is finished, to conquer all the other players, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO PICK ON CYBER BOT!" We all shouted "HOOZAH" and drank together. The end of an anazing day within the virtual world…..


End file.
